Pony Heist
by scuderia tifosi
Summary: Reboot. The Danger Agents try to catch a movie. A parody of the Gravity Falls Mabel's Scrapbook webisode Heist Movie. Oneshot.


**All rights belong to their respective owners.**

(Strangely, the title card music for The Loud House episode Dance Dance Resolution started playing.)

~Welcome to Mayfair, London. Ah, here's a good memory! That one time the Danger Agents all went to the movies!~

The scene then transitioned outside a cineplex where the agents, Colonel K and Squawkencluck, and the Danger Babies were at the ticket stand. A premiere sign for Pony Heist was on the matinee.

After buying tickets, the colonel then walked to the others. "Twelve pounds a ticket? Pony Heist better be the best movie ever made!"

"I wrote a list of hilarious jokes to call out during the movie." said Penfold as he produced a piece of paper. "Pony Heist? More like BALONEY Heist! Am I right?" He then turned to a Laughter Fox cut-out. "This guy gets me!"

They then entered the theater and chanted, "Movies! Movies! Movies! Movies! Movies! Movies! Movies!" A candy bar then fell out of the colonel's suit and a theater employee, walking past them, saw it and picked it up.

The employee, wearing a name tag with the name Thompson on it, called them out. "Hey, you stop! There is no outside food or drink allowed in the theater!"

"Well, it's just one candy." explained DM.

"Yes! I wanna talk to the manager!" said Colonel K. In which Thompson replied, "I AM the manager! You are all banned!"

* * *

~Later, outside the theater, our agents look dissapointed.~

They were sitting on the pavement, looking sad.

"No ponies..." said Danger Moth.

"No explosions..." added Danger Hedgehog.

Squawkencluck then stood up. "Guys, we are NOT going down like this! I've got a plan to break in." She got everyone to huddle in a circle. "Okay, it's gonna go down like this." "Danger Mouse will get us in using his incredible lock-picking skills." She said, not realizing that DM doesn't actually have any. He would be seen examining the exit door padlock with his iPatch before deciding to use his apparently superhuman strengh to yank out the lock, disintegrating it in the process. He then showed Colonel K the way in. Once inside, he got the attention of two ushers. "Hey, suckers! Ahahahaha!" He ran out, with them in pursuit.

Danger Hedgehog then entered with a trolley with a box on it. It opened and Squawkencluck emerged from it. "The colonel's diversion will allow me and Danger Hedgehog to get inside. The next step is to get Thompson away from the snack stand. Fortunately, I have my ways." She then got into the counter and accessed to a computer terminal and changed the title of an LED matinee display outside another cinema hall from _Monkey Business 2_ to _Thompson drinks popcorn butter_.

"What? No I don't!" said Thompson, who saw the display and ran off looking for the culprit.

"This will get Danger Chick just enough time to coat himself entirely in syrup."

The Danger Baby got into the syrup bucket. "This is my favorite part!"

Thompson then returned. "Hey!" He opened the bucket, but saw no one. "What?"

The Danger Baby was crawling on the ceiling, reling on the stickiness of the smoothie syrup to cling on. As he was heading to the ventilation bars, he noticed a gummy bear stuck onto the ceiling, He picked it up and then ate it. He then entered the ventilation ducts, and later at the other end, he knocked off the grille, let out a rope, and signalled the others outside to enter.

DM then opened tha grille at another end in the screening room. The agents slide down a rope to the screening room. "If all goes according the plan, we should arrive in the theatre in exactly the amount of time it takes for the previews to end." The agents then ran to the glass window and pressed their faces in the directio of the screen in excitement.

* * *

DM's iPatch then beeped. "43 minutes!"

"Whoohoo! Alright! Yes!" said the Danger Babies.

The Pony Heist movie then began. During a scene, A pink and a purple pony ran towards each other. "But the ponies are filled with-TNT!" said an in-movie narrator. The ponies collided and exploded.

The agents were sitting in the room. Some cringed while others laughed. Penfold then produced a piece of paper, and he ran towards an open window, and proclaimed to the croed in the theater below. "Pony Heist? More like BALONEY-Heist! Am I right?!"

The whole crowd laughed and enjoyed the joke. Penfold walked back to DM and the two fist-bumped.

The white mouse then noticed a security monitor showing the concession area. "Hey, look!" He pointed to the monitor, which showed Thompson looking around before drinking some popcorn butter. Danger Chick then took a picture with his visor.

"I'd do the same, though..." commented Danger Hedgehog.

 **Read and review!**


End file.
